Everybody's Changing
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Ketika semua orang bersorak atas musnahnya Organisasi Hitam, Shiho justru memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun Shinichi mengetahuinya, juga menyadari perasaan aneh di antara mereka. Tentu saja-semua orang bisa berubah. FFC Infantrum : Flowers Around You


Semuanya telah berakhir.

Ya, semuanya. Baik itu Gin yang tewas dengan terlalu mengenaskan—ia memilih untuk melubangi pelipisnya sendiri daripada harus menceritakan perihal _big boss_ yang masih misteri ketika hari kematiannya. Atau Vodka, yang dipastikan tewas karena bom plastik yang ia lekatkan pada tubuhnya. Chianti dan Korn juga mencabut nyawa mereka sendiri di tengah-tengah pengejaran—entah sebenarnya mereka membawa berapa senjata api dalam satu waktu. Sementara Kier, atau Rena Mizunashi, agen CIA yang menyusup itu akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir setelah memberikan petunjuk pada Akai Shuichi. Pria itu sendiri ternyata memang memiliki cadangan nyawa yang banyak.

Rasanya bagaikan mimpi. Ya, ketika masih terperangkap dalam tubuh kecilnya, Haibara Ai dan Edogawa Conan, mereka terus menerus memimpikan datangnya hari itu. Hari dimana markas yang dahulu digunakan oleh Miyano Shiho untuk menyempurnakan penelitian warisan orang tuanya hancur menjadi serpihan abu. Invasi gabungan antara FBI dan CIA yang berhasil meyakinkan Interpol serta kepolisian Jepang berakhir dengan kesuksesan sekalipun banyak juga yang dikorbankan. Andre Camel tewas dalam misi mengerikan ini. Begitu pula dengan James Black—pun beberapa agen lain yang menjadikan mereka pahlawan tak bernama.

Ironisnya, para detektif muda yang suka ikut campur macamnya Hakuba Saguru dan Hattori Heiji justru baik-baik saja.

Padahal, petinggi kepolisian macamnya Shiratori Ninzaburo saja bisa dimasukkan ke ICU karena lagi-lagi ia berurusan dengan bom. Jangan Tanya kabar Sato Miwako dan Takagi Wataru—mereka masih berada di ruang rawat yang terpisah. Inspektur Megure adalah orang paling sibuk. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan sisa-sisa dari Organisasi Hitam dan menjenguk semua bawahan kepercayaannya secara rutin. Bahkan dokter Araide yang biasanya diam di klinik pun ikut turun tangan di Rumah Sakit karena banyaknya pasien—herannya, ia mengenal mayoritas dari pasien tersebut.

Edogawa Conan diberitakan menghilang secara misterius. Ia dan Haibara Ai ikut menerobos ke markas di hari penentuan—Bourbon dan Vermouth adalah orang-orang terakhir yang menjadi benang merah mereka. Jodie Starling terpaksa membiarkan dua bocah itu ambil peran setelah suatu kejadian membuat Hondo Eisuke memberitahukan pihak FBI tentang siapa Conan sebenarnya. Wanita itu memimpin invasi yang terorganisir secara sempurna—siapa lagi yang membuat strategi kalau bukan Akai Shuichi dengan bantuan para detektif muda. Mereka menghabisi _big boss_, melenyapkan mayat Bourbon, meluluhlantakkan markas beserta dengan isinya, namun—

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _**Everybody's Changing **_**—**

_Karena semua sudah berubah—termasuk aku_

A Case Closed Fanfiction from Sabaku no Ghee, Betaed by BangGanteng

_Menjawab tantangan 'Flowers Around You' di Infantrum oleh Cake Factory_

3900-ish words

Conan x Ai / Shinichi x Shiho

All characters (c) Gosho Aoyama

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Vermouth masih belum ditemukan?" sosok pemuda yang masih dibaluti perban sana-sini itu berusaha keras untuk menoleh.

"Begitulah." Haibara Ai menjawab seadanya.

Pagi itu ia berkeliaran sendirian. Tidak lagi bersama dengan Grup Detektif Cilik yang mendadak berada dalam pengawasan ketat FBI—jelas karena sifat bocah-bocah yang selalu penasaran itu nyaris mencabut nyawa mereka. Tidak juga bersama profesor Agasa dan pihak kepolisian. Entah kemana rasa takut yang selama ini selalu menyerang logikanya. Mungkin daripada 'merasa aman karena organisasi sudah hancur', ia lebih merasa 'sudah pasrah akan semua yang terjadi'.

"Sebaiknya kau minta ditemani Akai-san." gumam si pemuda yang terkapar itu, "kita tak tahu apakah kelak wanita itu akan mengejarmu lagi atau tidak."

Tawa mengejek terdengar, "Wah, haruskah aku tersanjung atas perhatianmu, Kudou-kun?" tanya Ai dengan nada menyindirnya yang khas.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau berhenti sinis? Satu hari, saja?" orang yang dipanggil 'Kudou' itu bertanya malas, "aku sedang tak bisa menjagamu—jadi, kau jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh sampai aku sembuh."

"Terima kasih, aku tersanjung untuk kedua kalinya." jawab Ai santai dan terkesan tak peduli. Tangan kecilnya sibuk mengeluarkan bunga yang sudah layu dari vas bunga dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Kudou Shinichi memperhatikannya.

Mawar berwarna kuning segar selalu tersedia di dalam kamar rawatnya. Semenjak ia diopname—terhitung hari _itu_, sekitar dua minggu lalu—Ai selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menjenguk Shinichi. Ia bahkan sudah berada di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit Beika Pusat sebelum jam besuk dimulai. Gadis yang tak banyak bicara itu memang bukan tipe yang manis seperti Ran—Shinichi tak pernah mencicipi masakan karyanya atau mengenakan syal hasil rajutannya. Tetapi Ai selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir, membawa buket bunga, mengganti gorden kamar, dan menemani Shinichi mengobrol sebelum ia memulai aktivitasnya sendiri.

Kadang-kadang—tidak, Shinichi _selalu_ dibuat bingung oleh perhatian dari mantan anggota organisasi yang satu itu.

Sosok mungil itu berbalik, membawa sebuah gelas berisi air mineral dan sebutir kapsul, "Ini." diserahkannya antitoksin tersebut pada Shinichi.

"_Arigatou_." Shinichi berujar sebelum memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan menegak obat hasil racikan Ai tersebut.

Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka ketika Shinichi memejamkan mata untuk menghayati rasa sakit karena struktur tubuhnya sedang berubah-ubah. Ai memperhatikannya dengan seksama, menghela nafas sendiri karena ia masih belum menemukan penawar APTX 4869 yang bersifat permanen. Apa boleh buat—setiap hari Shinichi harus menelan kapsul tersebut pada jam yang sama. Ini jalan terbaik, karena bisa panjang urusannya kalau keberadaan obat semacam itu ketahuan pihak rumah sakit.

"Kurasa semakin lama khasiat obatnya semakin baik." Ai menyandarkan diri di tepian ranjang Shinichi, "kau tidak kejang lagi—atau tubuhmu memang sudah kebal?"

Shinichi menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan susah payah, "Entahlah—" jawabnya dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal, "—rasa sakitnya sudah sedikit berkurang."

"Baguslah." jawab Ai pendek.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Shinichi sambil kembali berbaring, "sejujurnya, otakku bisa karatan kalau terus-terusan tiduran begini." omelnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit, "padahal semua orang sibuk dengan pembersihan organisasi. Aku jadi merasa tak berguna."

"Kurasa aku akan tetap di laboratorium." Ai mengatakannya sambil menguap. Tentu saja yang ia maksud adalah ruang bawah tanah milik profesor Agasa.

Shinichi kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Kogoro-_jiisan_?"

"Kabarnya ia akan memberi kesaksian bersama pacarmu itu."—pandangan mereka bertemu ketika kata 'pacar' terucap dari bibir Ai—"hari ini Inspektur Megure meminta mereka datang _lagi_ ke markas besar kepolisian. Gara-gara versi cebolmu menghilang, orang-orang jadi heboh sekali. Terutama ya—" Ai angkat bahu, "—pacarmu."

"_I see_." ucap Shinichi, "berarti Ran tak akan menjengukku siang ini."

"Agen FBI berkeliaran kalau kau butuh teman mengobrol—atau perlu kubelikan buku teka-teki silang?" Ai tersenyum iseng ketika Shinichi kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, "ya sudah. Aku mau kembali ke rumah profesor. Pokoknya kau jangan bertindak gegabah karena aku mengawasimu dengan kacamata pelacak cadangan."

Lagi, Shinichi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Beginilah akibatnya kalau tertembak dua kali dan keduanya menyerempet organ vital. Belum lagi karena sebelah kakinya digips plus kepalanya diduga kena gegar otak ringan dan masih diperban. Satu-satunya yang ia syukuri adalah tubuhnya bisa kembali seperti semula, walau ia harus bergantung pada obat yang tak pernah absen Ai berikan. Pemuda itu memperhatikan dengan ekor mata ketika Ai mengenakan kembali _hoodie_ merahnya.

"Hei, Haibara—" gadis itu menoleh karena panggilan Sinichi, "—kenapa kau masih bertahan dalam tubuh itu?"

Alis Ai naik sebelah, "Karena obatnya belum sempurna." jawabnya singkat, "aku berbeda dengan seseorang yang ingin cepat kembali ke tubuh asal karena ingin bertemu pacarnya, Tuan Detektif." nada sindiran itu kembali terdengar.

"Ha-ah." Shinichi berujar malas, "jadi bagimu, aku ini cuma sekedar kelinci percobaan, begitu?" ia mengomel dengan nada gondok.

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Ai membalas retoris, "kembali ke tubuh asal itu membutuhkan banyak perhitungan. Dan aku masih memperhitungkan banyak hal."

"Terserah kau saja." balas Shinichi sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. Efek samping obat racikan Ai sudah menunjukkan keperkasaan, dan karena ia sedang dalam keadaan tak berguna, Shinichi memutuskan untuk mengikuti rasa kantuk itu.

Haibara Ai mendengus pelan ketika mendengar suara dengkuran samar dari arah Shinichi. Kedua bola matanya bergulir dan menatap rangkaian mawar kuning segar yang barusan ia bawa. Bibirnya tertawa pahit, lalu mendesis pelan

"Dasar tidak peka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shinchi menyerahkan kembali mangkuk kosong dan sendok bubur para gadis di sampingnya, "Enak. Sudah habis, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau makan seperti kuli bangunan, tahu." oceh gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut, "bagaimana kakimu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sudah tidak digips." Shinichi nyengir lebar dan menggerakkan kakinya yang sempat dislokasi itu, "aku akan kembali sebagai bintang sepak bola di sekolah. Tunggu saja."

"Sebelum itu, sembuhkan dulu semua lukamu." suara dari gadis yang ikut mengantar itu terdengar tajam dan menyebalkan—tentu saja Shinichi sudah sangat _terbiasa_, "aku selalu menunggu momen suami-istri Kudou ini datang ke sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan mesra." goda siswi berseragam SMA Teitan itu sambil menyikut lengan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sibuk dengan mangkok bubur.

"Sonoko—hentikan!" hardik si gadis sambil menyembunyikan semu kemerahan di wajahnya, "aku sedang membereskan semua ini."

Suzuki Sonoko hanya tersenyum binal, "Lalu—kepalamu bagaimana, Kudou?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang, "jangan-jangan kau jadi kalah cerdas dibandingkan dengan detektif Sonoko ini?" Sonoko menepuk dadanya dengan bangga—sementara Shinichi membatin—_bodoh, kau pikir kau jadi cerdas begitu gara-gara siapa_?

"Mungkin besok perbannya sudah dilepas." jawan Shinichi pendek.

"Syukurlah." Sonoko nyengir, "kau harus cepat-cepat kembali ke sekolah atau Hondo akan membawa Ran kabur ke Amerika."

Mouri Ran kembali memerah mukanya, "Sonoko—!"

"Ha-ha-ha." Shinichi hanya tertawa dengan muka malas. Toh Hondo Eisuke sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya semenjak kasus di ruang karaoke.

"Sudahlah." Ran membawa tas kecil berisi mangkuk bubur dan tersenyum lagi ke arah Shinichi, "besok aku akan datang lagi. Mau kumasakkan apa?"

Shinichi sedikit berpikir, "Kurasa—bubur telur saja." jawabnya sambil mengusap dagu.

"Wah-wah-wah—aku yang melihat jadi cemburu." ujar Sonoko, "dan omong-omong, kok sejak dua hari lalu aku tak melihat yang kuning-kuning, ya?" gadis berambut bob itu menoleh ke arah vas bunga yang belakangan ini kosong.

"Oh." Shinichi tertegun sejenak. Rautnya menjadi sedikit muram karena ini adalah hari ketiga Haibara Ai absen menjenguk dirinya, "entahlah. Haibara akhir-akhir ini tidak datang." jawabnya singkat. Dan akibatnya, profesor Agasa menggantikan 'tugas' Ai untuk mengantarkan penawar APTX 4869 setiap paginya.

"Mungkin Ai-chan sibuk dengan sekolahnya?" Ran memberikan asumsi. Namun ia merasa sedikit—ia tahu ia jahat, tetapi ia merasa senang karena tak ada karangan bunga di sana. Lagipula, konyol sekali, kan? Ran menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—merasa bodoh karena cemburu dengan seorang anak SD, "aku makin cemas dengan Conan—entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang."

Shinichi memilih untuk tidak menanggapi.

Untunglah Sonoko selalu memiliki cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Tetapi manis sekali, ya?" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit dikonyolkan, "seorang gadis yang setiap hari datang membawakan bunga mawar. Mawar 'kan berarti cinta?" putri keluarga Suzuki itu kembali menyikut Ran, "kau juga jangan mau kalah, Ran! Nanti anak ini benar-benar direbut oleh bocah itu, lho!"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan membicarakan hal seperti itu!" Ran kembali menghardik Sonoko dengan wajah yang kembali bersemu merah. Membuat Shinichi jadi ikut salah tingkah dan mendehem sekali untuk meminta perhatian.

"Bodoh—" ucapnya dengan kekaleman biasa, "—mawar kuning itu menunjukkan perhatian dan persahabatan, tahu. Bahkan seringkali digunakan sebagai simbol penolakan cinta—atau tanda kalau kau sudah kehilangan rasa cintamu pada seseorang." Shinichi mengatakannya dengan wajah serius, "jadi hentikan pemikiran aneh-anehmu itu."

Suara canda tawa pun kembali terdengar dari ruangan itu, tanpa mereka sadari kalau sebuah alat penyadap suara ditempelkan di bawah ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—_atau tanda kalau kau sudah kehilangan rasa cintamu pada seseorang."_

Sosok wanita dalam balutan _turtleneck_ hitam dan jas laboratorium itu duduk di atas kursi putar, mendengarkan dengan seksama. _Headseat_ hitam-silvernya terus menerus mengirimkan suara dua gadis dan satu pemuda, bergantian. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu, dan rok sepan yang ia kenakan sedikit terangkat sebatas paha ketika ia menyilangkan kaki. Di sebelahnya, seorang pria tambun berambut dan berkumis putih tegeletak tak bergerak. Kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang dan mulutnya disumpal dengan gulungan kain. Ruangan komunikasi miliknya sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh si wanita berambut coklat kemerahan—yang masih menyadap pembicaraan Kudou Shinichi di Rumah Sakit Beika Pusat.

"Kau yang bodoh—" desis gadis itu sambil tertawa pahit, "—masa' kau tidak tahu, apa arti lain dari mawar kuning, Tuan Detektif?"

Sebelah tangan si wanita terulur dan meraih sebatang mawar kuning yang tak lagi ia kirimkan ke rumah sakit. Menghirup wanginya yang samar dan membuangnya begitu saja ke tempat sampah. Tak ada waktu untuk bermelankolis ria. Kini tangannya beralih pada sebuah cawan yang terletak di samping monitor komputer—meraih sebuah kapsul dan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan puas. Antitoksin itu bersifat lebih kuat, sekalipun memang belum sempurna. Namun kenyataannya, tiga hari berselang dan ia tidak kembali menjadi Haibara Ai. Sekalipun ia tak tahu sampai kapan akan bertahan dengan sosok aslinya—Miyano Shiho. Senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya.

_**RRRRRR—**_

Namun senyuman itu sedikit memudar ketika ia merasakan getaran dari arah kirinya. Telepon masuk—dan ia tak suka melihat tulisan _'private number'_ di layar ponselnya. Shiho memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya, "Ya?"

"Sepertinya kau berhasil—" jeda dari suara wanita itu "Sherry—"

Sorot mata itu berubah waspada, "Rasanya sudah terjadi kesepakatan—" Shiho berjalan menuju salah satu jendela, menyibak tirainya dan memperhatikan ke luar. Sebuah sedan berwarna hitam terparkir tak jauh dari rumah yang ia tempati, sekalipun ia yakin orang yang sedang menghubunginya tidak berada di tempat semencolok itu. Shiho kembali menutup tirai jendela, "—tak ada kontak sampai Kudou keluar dari rumah sakit—"

"Perubahan rencana." potong suara itu, cepat. Nadanya berubah sedikit mendesak, "malam ini—Eddie P."

Shiho mengerenyitkan dahi, "Malam ini—"

"Ya. Jangan buang waktu."

"Boleh aku 'menyelesaikan' sesuatu dulu—" Shiho mulai beregosiasi, "—kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

"Baik. Pergilah dengan Chivas—dan ingat, kami mengawasimu, Sherry." dan hubungan seluler itu pun diputus secara sepihak. Membuat Shiho memejamkan sebentar matanya sebelum bersiap-siap. Ia hapus semua sidik jarinya juga semua data yang menyangkut organisasi. Dengan cepat, disambarnya seluruh obat yang sudah ia buat dan sebuah—ia tak menyangka ia akan memegang benda ini _lagi_—_handgun_. Sisanya—tentu saja dibereskan oleh orang-orang bertubuh besar yang ada di dalam mobil hitam yang Shiho lihat barusan. Seorang _sniper_ menemuinya di luar kediaman Agasa. Shiho segera menaiki motor _sport _hitam milik orang itu dan melaju ke arah pusat kota.

Pembersihan dimulai malam ini, dan jatah Miyano Shiho adalah—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akai Shuichi menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi pada Kudou Shinichi yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Tolong ya, Akai-san." ucap Shinichi sambil kembali berbaring dan melambaikan tangannya ringan, "kupikir—hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan."

Shuichi kembali mengangguk, "Semoga saja analisismu tepat." ia membuka pintu kamar rawat Shinichi dan menutupnya kembali.

Detektif muda dari timur itu memejamkan matanya—tidak tidur, namun berakting layaknya orang tidur. Ia tidak bereaksi ketika pintu kamarnya kembali dibuka. Nyaris tak ada suara ketika seorang suster memasuki ruang rawatnya. Wanita jangkung berpakaian serba putih itu mendekati tubuh Shinichi yang terbaring—

"Kau berada dalam jangkauan tembak—"

Perawat itu menghentikan langkahnya karena Shinichi sudah menatapnya dengan sorot menantang dan senyuman penuh percaya diri.

"—Haibara."

Wanita berseragam suster itu mengerang kecil. Kesal sendiri karena penyamarannya sebegitu mudahnya ketahuan. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia merobek wajah palsunya—menampakkan wajah aslinya dalam usia sembilan belas tahun. Sukses membuat Shinichi sedikit membelalak. Dulu memang pernah Shinichi menyaksikkan sosok Shiho Miyano—namun tidak wajahnya. Mana detektif itu tahu kalau ternyata paras orang itu secantik ini. Dan ya, wanita terlalu molek itu merepotkan—lihat saja Chris Vineyard.

"Akai, hm?" tanya Shiho sambil menatap tajam pada Shinichi, "yang kau perintahkan mengarahkan moncong senjatanya padaku?"

Shinichi kembali memfokuskan diri, "Kurasa dia sedang mengawasimu dari balik teleskopnya."

"Sebenarnya aku tahu percuma menanyakan hal ini—" gumam Shiho sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "—bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Selain karena setiap orang mengeluhkan suara desis di telepon genggam mereka setiap kali melakukan panggilan di kamar ini?" Shinichi tersenyum congkak sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meja, meraih sebuah permen karet berisi alat penyadap, "mungkin kau tak tahu kalau ada penyadap lain di rumah Profesor, ya?"

Shiho terdiam. Dalam remang, ia melihat sebuah _earphone_ kecil di telinga kanan Shinichi. Wanita itu juga yakin kalau pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh Akai Shuichi—yang berada di atap gedung berjarak empat ratus meter dari posisi mereka. Shiho sedang berdiri di depan jendela—sungguh posisi yang tidak menguntungkan karena FBI itu bisa menembaknya kapan saja. Tetapi apa gunanya ia selalu datang pagi kalau tidak sempat mengakali kemungkinan tersebut?

"Atau sebenarnya kau tahu—tetapi kau tak menghancurkannya." sorot mata Shinichi berubah muram, "kau membiarkanku mengetahui pergerakanmu." hening sebentar, "kau apakan profesor—"

"Profesor Agasa hanya pingsan—" Shiho menyambar alat komunikasi di telinganya, memutuskan hubungan dengan pusat dan menatap tajam pada Shinichi, "—matikan itu. Aku tak ingin Akai mendengar pembicaraan kita."

Shinichi menatap awas. Dapat ia dengar suara Shuichi yang melarangnya, namun dengan kemantapan hati dimatikannya juga alat komunikasi tersebut. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Shinichi mengeluarkan sebuah radio kecil dari balik piyamanya dan meletakkannya di atas selimut, "Sekarang hanya kita berdua—tetapi ingat posisimu. Akai bisa—"

Shiho menggerakkan sebelah tangannya dan dalam sekejap gorden jendela kamar rawat Shinichi tertutup. Dari balik saku rok sepan putihnya, sebuat _remote_ sudah ia tekan, "Sekedar informasi—kain gorden barumu itu mampu menahan laju peluru." ucap Shiho sambil bergerak cepat untuk keluar dari area tembak Shuichi, "lagipula, ia tak akan menembakku dengan peluru tajam, kan?" senyuman kemenangan terbit di wajah Shiho, "paling-paling peluru bius—dan kau akan menahanku ketika aku pingsan supaya _orang itu_ tidak bisa menemukanku. Sama seperti apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kier."

"Hmph—" Shinichi mengangkat kedua tangannya, berpura-pura menyerah, "seharusnya aku sudah curiga semenjak kau dengan baiknya mengganti kain gordenku." kelakarnya sambil menatap Shiho, "aku tak ingin Vermouth membawamu lagi." wajah Shinichi kini menampakkan ekspresi serius, "jadi ini maksudnya menyelesaikan sesuatu itu, hm? Kau akan membunuhku?"

"Mungkin—"

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan pergi."

Shinichi tertawa pahit—_sudah kuduga_. Alat penyadap di bawah ranjang adalah bukti kalau Shiho sudah memata-matainya. Kehadirannya setiap pagi adalah aksi spionase harian untuk memperhatikan perkembangannya. Hilangnya sosok Ai selama tiga hari tak lain karena ia sudah kembali ke sosok aslinya dan menyusun rencana bersama Vermouth. Alat penyadap yang Shinichi siapkan di ruang komunikasi profesor Agasa membuatnya tahu kalau malam ini akan terjadi pembersihan. Agen FBI sudah dipersiapkan di Haido _Park—Eddie P_, hanya Shuichi saja yang mengetahui keadaan Shinichi.

Entah kenapa ia yakin kalau Shiho akan menghabisinya.

Ekspresi itu masih serius, "Kenapa kau harus pergi?" Shinichi merasa suaranya sedikit tercekat ketika mempertanyakan hal itu.

Shiho mengambil jeda waktu dalam hening, menikmati sepasang manik biru gelap milik Shinichi sebelum menjawabnya, "Vermouth memiliki laboratorium yang jauh lebih lengkap. Ia berjanji akan menyediakan semua fasilitas yang kubutuhkan untuk menyempurnakan penawar APTX 4869."

"Kau diminta Vermouth untuk menghabisiku?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini inisiatifku sendiri." jawabnya mantap, "sebenarnya aku ingin pergi baik-baik. Tetapi aku tahu kau pasti tak akan setuju."

"Sudah tahu begitu, kenapa masih mau pergi?" tuntut Shinichi. Perlahan namun pasti, emosinya terpancing dan amarahnya merangkak naik, "kau tahu wanita itu—"

"Kau tak ingin kembali, Kudou?" Shiho keburu memotong kata-katanya, "kalau kau mau—diamlah. Tutup mulutmu dan jadilah anak baik dengan tidak mengatakan pada FBI kalau Vermouth masih hidup." helaan nafas berat terdengar, "aku memang tak tahu apa rencana perempuan itu. Kurasa ini gerakannya pribadi. Tak ada hubungan dengan organisasi. Namun tetap saja aku tak yakin apa aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu ketika penawar yang sudah disempurnakan itu berhasil kutemukan—"

Shinichi diam dan mendengarkan.

"—tapi aku berjanji akan menemukan cara untuk mengirimkannya padamu."

"Hei." Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tak butuh kau memasuki sarang _orang itu_ lagi hanya untuk penawar—"

_**CKLEK—**_

Shinichi menatap moncong _handgun_ tersebut dengan tatapan tenang, "—dulu juga pernah seperti ini, kan?"

"Ya—"

"Mawar merah—" Shinichi menggumam mengenai bunga yang dahulu Haibara Ai tembakkan dari pistolnya, "—kali ini, apa?"

"Peluru, Kudou—" Shiho menjawabnya dengan pandangan dingin, "—kali ini, peluru."

Detektif muda itu tahu betul akan hal tersebut. Suara desingan dan rentetan senjata terdenga samar—Shuichi ternyata mengalami kesulitan sendiri di luar sana. Mungkin orang-orang suruhan Vermouth sedang beraksi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mayoritas rekannya berada di Haido _Park _sehingga pengamanan di rumah sakit ini melonggar sama sekali. Ternyata memang benar—ada pergerakan lain di balik Organisasi Hitam dengan Vermouth sebagai gembongnya. Entah apa yang wanita itu inginkan. Dan malam ini, Miyano Shiho akan pergi. Kali ini, _benar-benar_ pergi.

"Kenapa kau berhenti memberikanku mawar kuning, Haibara?" Shinichi tetap menatap santai pada sepasang mata di ujung sana—tidak peduli dengan moncong senjata yang mengarah ke dadanya.

Shiho mendesis, "Karena semua sudah berubah, Kudou—"

"Aku akan merindukan hal itu—"

"Kurasa—aku juga."

"Kau tahu aku akan tetap mencari dan mengejarmu—"

"Karena itu aku di sini, Kudou—"

Hening sesaat.

Shinichi sudah lama mengetahuinya—kalau Miyano Shiho, wanita muda jenius itu juga memiliki sisi lain. Yaitu seorang gadis yang memendam perasaannya sendiri. Shinichi menyadarinya ketika dahulu, pistol yang terarah padanya menembakkan mawar merah—yang berarti Shiho menyimpan perasaan mendalam padanya. Dan ketika mawar yang menghiasi kamarnya sewarna matahari, Shinichi juga tahu rasa itu sudah berubah. Cinta itu mungkin sudah tak ada. Berganti menjadi persahabatan dan keinginan untuk menjaga—tanpa pernah mereka berdua mengerti sejak kapan itu terjadi. Sudah berapa kali Shinichi nyaris membuang nyawanya demi menyelamatkan hidup Shiho, ya?

Namun malam ini, mungkin perasaan apapun yang ada di antara mereka memang sudah tersaput oleh ambisi. Keinginan Shiho untuk mengembalikan tubuh asli Shinichi, juga keinginan Shinichi untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi. Ketika salah satu harus mengalah, mungkin saat ini Shinichi akan menjadi pihak yang melakukannya. Anggap saja ini bayaran dan penyesalan karena ia tak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaan besar dalam lubuk hatinya. Hubungan mereka berdua rumit—Shinichi tahu itu. Karena itu ia akan mundur sebentar. Untuk membuat langkah yang lebih besar.

"Hei—" Shiho tersenyum lembut, "—bisa aku menyelesaikan semua ini sekarang, _Sherlock_?" tanyanya sambil membuka _safety_ senjatanya.

"Ini hanyalah permulaan—" Shinichi memejamkan kedua matanya, "—_Irene_."

_**DOOORRRRR—!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kecemburuan—" Shuichi tertawa kecil ketika mengatakannya, "—itulah arti lain dari mawar kuning." ia melemparkan kaleng _soft drink_-nya ke tong sampah, "gadis itu benar-benar cemburu dengan si cengeng berambut panjang itu—kurasa."

Kudou Shinichi tidak segera menjawab. Dada kirinya masih terasa nyeri. Shiho benar-benar berniat membunuhnya—mungkin? Salah beberapa milimeter saja, Shinichi pasti sudah menjadi kenangan. Malam itu seluruh bawahan Vermouth berhasil memukul mundur FBI dan melarikan diri ke dalam kegelapan. Tak ada jejak. Tanpa petunjuk. Shinichi sendiri langsung terkapar bersimbah darah dengan dada kiri yang berlubang—namun di sisi lain, penembaknya itulah yang menyuntikkan penawar sehingga ia tidak kembali ke sosok Edogawa Conan walau telah seminggu berselang.

Profesor Agasa ditemukan dalam keadaan lemas dua hari setelah bentrokan tersebut. Rumahnya berantakan karena habis kemasukan maling—begitulah berita dari kepolisian. Sekalipun FBI dan CIA tahu betul kalau pelakunya adalah _mereka_. Ajaibnya, nyawa profesor gaek itu selamat. Shinichi tertawa miris ketika mendengar berita itu—ia sudah menduga kalau Shiho tidak profesional dalam urusan mencabut nyawa orang. Mungkin gadis jenius itu memang berbeda dengan _mereka_. Shinichi tahu—inilah cara Shiho agar dirinya dan profesor Agasa berhenti mencarinya. Caranya untuk menjauhkan mereka dari bahaya. Shiho tak ingin melibatkan orang lain lagi dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia bilang—" Shinichi meraih sebuah bunga berwarna putih yang malam itu tergeletak manis di atas ranjangnya. Sudah seminggu, jelas bunga itu sudah kering dan berwarna kecoklatan, "—semua sudah berubah."

Shuichi mendelik, "Lalu—rencanamu?"

"Kurasa aku akan menyelidiki dengan bantuan ayahku." Shinichi berujar. Lalu kembali mempermainkan bunga di tangannya, "obat yang ditinggalkan gadis itu hanya cukup untuk satu tahun, jadi aku harus bergegas. Sebelum semua berubah lagi—" ia tertegun sejenak. Menyadari apa yang dimaksud Shiho dengan meninggalkan bunga tersebut.

_Acacia_.

Yang berarti—cinta yang tersembunyi.

Shinichi memejamkan matanya, lalu tertawa kecil. Menyadari kalau sebenarnya tak ada yang pernah berubah. Bahwa Sherry, atau Haibara Ai, atau Miyano Shiho—siapapun dia, tak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Hanya wujudnya saja yang mungkin berbeda. Sebagai seorang musuh, sahabat, partner, dan—wanita. Shinichi selalu terlambat ketika menyadarinya. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ketidakmampuannya untuk menanggapi perasaan tersebut dengan satu kebenaran yang pasti.

Betapa perasaan mereka berdua memang tak pernah terucap.

Shinichi tahu kalau ia _harus_ mengejar Shiho. Dan ya, kali ia akan berpamitan secara baik-baik pada Mouri Ran, sahabat masa kecilnya. Karena Shinichi yakin akan memakan waktu sangat lama sampai ia bisa kembali. Tetapi sedikit banyak ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang menghadangnya—dan kali ini ia bertekad untuk menemukan Miyano Shiho dengan cara yang lebih profesional. Tidak sebagai detektif bocah yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Karena semua sudah berubah—dan Shinichi merasa ia juga termasuk dalam perubahan tersebut.

"Akai-san?"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan bergabung dengan FBI."

_Untuk menyerahkan setangkai _acacia_ padanya_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chivas karangan saya, sumpah! XDD**

Karena ini penpik Conan saya yang pertama, mohon pengertiannya untuk sedikit gentle dalam mereview ^^; Intinya sih, Shiho kabur dari Shinichi dengan meninggalkan berbagai macam kembang untuk mewakilkan perasaannya. Ini penpik lahir gegara adegan Ai bawa2 kembang emang. Akhirnya jadi pengen bikin kekembangan, walau saya bingung. Ini kayaknya acacia daripada yellow rose. Sebenernya mereka sama-sama suka, cuma SUMPAH SAYA GA BISA BAYANGIN MEREKA MESRA2An DDX Ada juga mereka tembak2an, kejer2an, dan ya, saya melihat mereka kayak Sherlock dan Irene XDD-fangirling sendiri.

Oke, terima kasih sudah berkunjung.

**Review? :3**


End file.
